


Stranded

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Stranded

It wasn’t the first time he’d had a spell gone awry.

He tapped on Chas shoulder, shouting, “I’m here!” but the man didn’t see him or hear him as cleaned the remnants of the botched spell. A door had closed between them disallowing communication.

And John was trapped on the wrong side, without whiskey or cigarettes to pass the time.

“Bollocks,” he muttered, patting his pockets on more time.

Fortunately it was a timed spell. Wait long enough and he would fall through to the right side where he belonged.

Unless, he thought bitterly, that part had gone wrong too.


End file.
